


Witches of the Wilds

by black_rose4



Series: Witches of the Wilds [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bad Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, F/F, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_rose4/pseuds/black_rose4
Summary: When the Blight drives her out of her home, Jayd chooses to fight against the darkspawn hordes and join the Grey Wardens. However, things are never that simple, as she quickly learns.A collection of drabbles about my non-canon Grey Warden Jayd





	1. The Brecilian Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble in response to a prompt list - "Don't be an ass"

“Give me one good reason not to return the favour right now and run you through!”

“Whoawhoawhoa!” Alistair holds his hands up defensively, a nervous grin on his face. He kicks his sword away from them both, lest she make a grab for it and make good on her threat. His fellow Warden clutches at her side, hand covered in blood as it seeps through her robes. A pang of guilt hits him. “Now don’t be an ass about this. I couldn’t tell which one you were. It’s not my fault you chose to shapeshift into a bear in the middle of a forest.”

“To fight other bears! Like the ones you mistook me for. Perhaps it would benefit you to use your eyes in a fight and not attack your fellow Grey Warden.” He scoffs and Jayd shakes her head, exhaling a heavy sigh. “I’m going to need a few minutes to patch myself up before we continue, since you apparently have good aim, despite your shoddy eyesight. Can you tell the others to wait please?”

He lingers for a moment as she throws her pack off her back and rummages through it, wincing with every little movement. He calls out to her in a quiet voice. “Jayd, I…” She doesn’t look up and he shakes his head, a little voice in his head telling him, _Don’t make things worse Alistair._

Deciding for once to listen to it he grabs his sword and jogs away to find the others.


	2. Over-eager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble in response to a prompt list - "Is that my shirt?"

He squints at her across the fire, trying to place what it is that’s bugging him. It’s not the failed attempts to remove the smeared lipstick from around her mouth, nor the obvious lipstick marks on her neck and collarbone - neither of those are new sights anymore. Nor is it how messy her hair is, or the looks she keeps stealing between herself and Morrigan that make her grin and giggle about Maker only knows what. No, there’s something else he can’t quite place…

“Is that my shirt you’re wearing?”

All eyes turn to his fellow Warden, who stops eating and shares a quick glance with Morrigan. After a moment she regains her composure and smirks. “I’m afraid it was all I could find to wear. The rest of my clothes are either drying or are sadly ruined. We got a little…over-eager.”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” A smirk of her own curves Morrigan’s lips and Alistair shudders, not wanting to hear the rest of that train of thought.

“Oh. Well, keep it then.” A sheepish look crosses his face and he quickly looks away, hoping the heat he can feel rising in his face doesn’t show in the fire’s glow. “Just try not to make a habit of it, I guess. I don’t have many left myself. Holes, ya know?”

The two women share a knowing look and he groans, announcing very loudly that he’s returning to his food now. Alistair adds under his breath, “If I can keep it down, anyway.”


	3. Release Me

Morrigan focused her attention on the fire, watched the flames flicker and dance. It gave her a focal point, something else to stare at other than her face. The way her lips moved as she struggled for words, how she licked her lips for moisture. She would not focus on them, she should not.

A heavy silence hung between them, thick and awkward, and one of Jayd’s own making. Her lack of words spoke volumes, and she chewed at her lip as she tried to think of something, anything to say that would make things less awkward between them.

Finally, Morrigan broke the silence for her. “Then we are both fools and we need to do something immediately. I allowed myself to become...too close. This is a weakness, for us both.”

Jayd stiffened at that, her back straightening and her head snapping around to focus on Morrigan. “Love is not a weakness. I am no weaker for caring for you and neither are you. That is a foolish notion.”

“You are not listening to me!” Morrigan drew her gaze from the fire, focused on the fire now aflame in Jayd’s eyes. “Do not be such a fool! This is for your own good. I - I would not -” She tripped over her words, tried to find a reason that would persuade her, but found herself coming up short. Morrigan sighed, settling for what she knew was a weak reason, one she knew Jayd would fight against. She says it anyway. “I am not worth your distraction. And you,” she paused, stumbling over her own lie, “you are not worth mine.”

The fire brightened and a determined look set Jayd’s features. “Bullshit. You are worth my distraction and so much more.”

“I - you are impossible!” Morrigan stood, done with their talk. It was clear it would not be resolved any time soon and she was not about to waste her time talking in circles. “Have it your way. But I will tell you truly now, you will regret it in the end.” She muttered to herself as she walked away. “We both will.”

* * *

 

She had been in no hurry to pick up their conversation again and answer the many questions that still lay unspoken between them. But the longer they went unsaid, the more distant Jayd became. Their nights together became few and far between, and they had yet to share a bedroll since that night’s discussion. She did not want to bring it up, thought things would be better if they simply cut whatever affectionate ties they had both formed. And yet she could not.

And neither, it seemed, could Jayd. She had overheard her one night, her words hushed but impassioned as she had confided in Zevran. “I do not know what to do. I cannot bring it up around her - the one time I did, she closed off instantly, saying she is not some hound that I can command. And I know Morrigan, she will keep deflecting if I push on the matter again.” Zevran had replied, offered a suggestion on how to approach her, but Jayd had simply shaken her head. “She’s too stubborn for that. No, I’m afraid I must simply wait and hope. And knowing Morrigan, I am going to be waiting for a very long time. But, at least she knows how I feel now. Because I do love her, Zevran. So much. I’m just not sure if she’s ready to accept it yet.”

Her words had stayed with her, rooted themselves deep in mind as she struggled to get to sleep. Played on a loop as memories of their nights together kept her company in her now lonely tent.

She had to say something. She must, Morrigan decided, if she wanted to not lose the one person who truly seemed to give a damn about her. Who explicitly stated they wanted to be with her, to stay with her after this whole blighted mess was resolved and they could go along on their merry way again. She needed to let Jayd know how she felt, no matter how much the thought of laying herself bare like that terrified her.

And then plans changed.

Everything was meant to be quick. Get in and out and rescue Anora from Arl Howe’s estate. Not exactly easy, but the plan was clear and they all knew it well. Perhaps they should’ve anticipated that Anora would not wish to announce her escape to people who would not believe it. But then hindsight is a bitch.

They had been quick to mount a rescue, using the ring Jayd still wore as a means to track down her and Alistair. Morrigan had volunteered to go in and rescue them, accompanied by Leliana - a pairing she could not say she would have ever chosen herself, but they had easily bluffed their way past the guards and fought their way into the holding cells where they had found the Wardens, battered and bruised but alive.

She had not spoken to her since their return to Arl Eamon’s Denerim estate. Wynne had told her she did not want guests, yet Morrigan had most definitely seen Zevran enter her chambers on multiple occasions. And she had even on one occasion seen Alistair pay her a visit, something which both baffled and surprised her.

The time to act is now, she decided, whether Jayd wanted to see her or not.

She’s sat up in bed when Morrigan joins her, staring into her teacup like the answers to all her problems lie in the bottom of it. “I did not think you were going to grace me with your presence.”

Morrigan scowls. “I did not think you wished my company.”

“And yet here you are anyway.” Jayd sets her teacup down on the side and adjusts herself, plumping a pillow behind her back for support. “So, what is it? I’m tired and in no mood to receive a tongue-lashing.”

“I...overheard you talking to Zevran a while back. It seems I have made you wait too long to talk about...us.” Morrigan moves to join Jayd’s side, seats herself on the bed beside her, taking a moment to truly look at her. She had barely gotten time to look at her when they had found her in the fort, and between the blood and dirt most of the damage had been obscured from sight. Now the bruises stand out stark against her skin, dark purple and various shades of blue blossoming everywhere. A quick glance shows no cuts; most likely an intentional move by the guards, lest she use her blood as power to break free of her bonds. A smart choice on their part, though she can’t help but wonder what other damage they did to compensate.

Morrigan’s expression softens. “First I must ask, how are you doing? You look-”

“I’m as fine as I can be. I would like to get back to us, please.”

Her softness disappears, replaced instead by a mixture of anxiety and determination. “Very well. But I am...not certain what to say. I warned you, did I not? And yet still you insisted.”

Jayd sighs, exasperated, and runs a hand through her hair. “Morrigan, let’s cut to the chase, shall we? Why are you so afraid of this thing between us? What is stopping you from accepting your feelings for me?”

Morrigan bristles at her question, her back stiffening briefly before she hunches again, deflated. “T’is...all so...unexpected. I have no experience with any of this. I have never been this intimate with someone for so long. It is all unknown to me. And yet I am terrified because I find myself wanting this, hungering for it. For you. That is not how a normal person acts, surely?” Jayd says nothing and so Morrigan continues speaking, tears pricking at her eyes and threatening to spill over. “No, I can see it in your eyes. Please, release me. Tell me you wish to end this between us. Make me believe it and I...I will be grateful. Just - please.”

Despite her impassioned plea, Jayd shakes her head. She wipes at her face. “I can’t. I don’t want to. I want you, Morrigan.” She takes Morrigan’s hands in hers, holds them tight. She waits until she meets her gaze before continuing. “If you truly want me to tell you that then fine, go. But you know it is not true and I cannot make you believe I feel that way. I want you to stay.”

Morrigan scoffs and pulls her hands away. “You - I -” She swallows thickly, her tears falling freely now. “You will regret this, we both will. But - the idea of remaining with you, regaining the closeness we had before, I believe it is worth risking making fools out of ourselves for.”

Jayd pats the space beside her and Morrigan stands to allow Jayd to throw back the covers. She kicks off her boots and removes her few pieces of armour, then climbs inside, making sure not to jostle Jayd roughly as she joins her. They fall easily into place, Morrigan’s arm settling around Jayd’s shoulders then lowering to her waist. Jayd hisses as she squeezes a little too tight. “Broken rib.”

Morrigan kisses her brow. “Anything else broken that I should know of?”

Jayd shakes her head. “Just a few ribs. The rest is all bruising. They didn’t want to risk bloodshed. You know, because I’m a dirty blood mage and might turn them into frogs if I got the chance.” They both chuckle at that, Jayd wincing when she laughs a little too hard and Morrigan begins fussing over her. Jayd takes Morrigan’s hand in hers to stop her.

“I wasn’t exaggerating, you know. What I told Zevran, it’s all true. I do love you, Morrigan, truly.

She smiles softly and places a kiss on Jayd’s forehead, squeezes her hand lightly. “I know you do.”

 


	4. Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble in response to a prompt list - "I'm not even sorry" (okay so this was more the feeling of this, but shhhh)

“You know, that’s just what I wanted to go with my dinner.” Alistair pushes his plate away, his appetite suddenly gone. A moment later he reconsiders and drags it back towards him, a move which surprises nobody.

Jayd and Zevran snicker. “Hey, you asked.”

“I didn’t think you’d go into so much detail. Heck, I didn’t think there was so much to say about fungus.” He grabs a cheese wheel from the middle of the table and begins cutting himself a slice. After a quick glance around the table he slices a surprisingly small piece of cheese from the wheel, then sets that piece back in the centre of the table and cuts the rest of the wheel in half and begins gnawing on a corner.

“You learn a lot when you forage for food. Like how not to die because you ate the wrong thing or what will make you see things and open your mind to a whole new realm.” Jayd grins at Zevran. “Speaking of, I need to show you something that will make you look at deathroot in a whole new light.”

“It truly is something.” Jayd swivels to see Morrigan behind her, who pauses and watches as Alistair struggles to wrestle his chunk of cheese. “Who knew your time in Fort Drakon would resonate so deeply with you, Alistair? You seem to have adopted some of the traits of your fellow furry inmates.” He simply glares at her, still eating his chunk of cheese as he tries and fails to think of a retort.

Morrigan smirks and turns her attention to the object of her desire. “Might I steal you away from…this? Not you, Alistair.” He turns his nose up at her and mutters _I figured_ under his breath. Jayd grabs a bread roll and excuses herself from the table, but Morrigan takes the bread from her and sets it back down on the table, audibly whispering “I have something else for you to eat” in her ear.

Alistair groans and sets his cheese down. “Well there goes my appetite. Again.”

“I’m sure you’ll find it. Again. You always do.”

 

He’s still shaking his head disapprovingly as the pair head off upstairs, Zevran shouting _Be safe!_ after them.


	5. Last Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble in response to an prompt list - things you said with too many miles between us

She sighs, rakes a hand through her hair only for it to fall into her eyes again. Her shoulders slump, suddenly heavy. They’ve not felt this heavy in years, not since that night before the battle in Denerim when Morrigan had dumped everything on her and gave her next to no time to process it all. Being here, in her home, the feeling won’t shake and she wants nothing to turn and leave. But she can’t, not yet, not until she finds something to give her a lead. Anything.

It has been years since she’s been here, since they left the Wilds to began their quest to end the Blight. Since she came here to kill Flemeth - who’s body has mysteriously disappeared, a detail which has not gone unnoticed by her. The hut is untouched, a thick layer of dust coating every surface and cobwebs in every available corner. Old ash still sits in the fireplace, long since cold, and a few logs for fuel still sit nearby in a wooden crate. Vines creep through the cracks of the building, nature finally finding its way inside as it begins to claim the hut for its own.

A shiver runs through her and Jayd throws a log and some kindling into the fire and sparks it to life with a snap of her fingers. She watches for a moment as it takes life then seats herself on the bed, a cloud of dust billowing around her. She tries to imagine Morrigan here, imagine what her life was like before she stumbled into it. Images of Morrigan and Flemeth going about their day try to appear in her mind, but the pictures are fuzzy. It’s hard for her to imagine, but then she’d seen little of them interacting before Morrigan joined her party and the loving moments were always paired with biting comments.

At the foot of the bed, Boy whines and paws at a chest. She shushes him and investigates, opening the chest with a creak and pulling out its contents. It’s mostly empty, bar a few items of clothing - which from the look of them were Morrigan’s. She holds one out for Boy to sniff. “Can you get anything?”

He sniffs them then snorts, shakes his head and whines softly. They’re too old and truth be told she has better pieces of clothing in her backpack - not that they’ve been any help either.

Jayd dumps the clothes back in the chest and shuts it, then sighs. “So much for that.”

She looks around the hut once more, praying for something that she’s missed. As she searches, she twiddles the ring on her finger, the one given to her so long ago. As soon as she’d begun her hunt for Morrigan she had tried reversing the magic placed on it, but it had been fruitless. Its effects had already been dampened, Morrigan’s doing no doubt, to prevent her from following her. She should have know she would not be deterred so easily.

“Where are you Morrigan? And why will you not let me find you?”

The door creaks open and Jayd reaches for her staff, magic crackling in the air as she readies a spell should she need it. Beside her Boy growls at their intruder. Armour clanks as an elven warrior shoves their way through the aged front door, and Boy instantly calms, instead barking happily at their guest. Jayd however remains cautious.

“Oh! Aneth ara. You startled me!”


End file.
